call_of_war_by_bytrofandomcom-20200215-history
World At War
World At War World At War is one of the biggest games available to players of Call of War. Available at Level 8, it is a challenging map to do alone and with a coalition unless if you are very experienced with this map. Countries The map splits up countries into groups, and puts them like this: Asia(/17) Central America(/3) Europe(/12) Middle East(/4) North Africa(/10) North America(/14) Oceania(/4) Russia(/12) South Africa(/8) South America(/13) South East Asia(/6) Asia Asia has 17 countries playable, and the only doubly landlocked playable nation(Kansas is doubly landlocked, but is not playable).They are: British Odisha-Leader at first is Lawrence John Lumley Dundas Communist China-Leader at first is Zhu De Japan-Leader at first is Saito Makoto Korea-Leader at first is Kazushige Ugaki Ma Clique-Doubly Landlocked-Leader at first is Ma Zhongying Manchukuo-Landlocked-Leader at first is Henry Pu Yi Mongolia-Landlocked-Leader at first is Anandyn Amar Nationalist China-Leader at first is Chiang Kai-Shek North India-Landlocked-Leader at first is Yashwant Rao Holkar II Pakistan-Leader at first is Muhammad Ali Jinnah Sichuan-Landlocked-Leader at first is Liu Xiang South China- Leader at first is Chen Jitang South India- Leader at first is Osman Ali Khan, Asaf Jah VII Tibet-Landlocked- Leader at first is Thubten Gyatso Turkestan-Landlocked- Leader at first is Akmal Ikramowitsch Ikramow Turkey- Leader at first is Kemal Ataturk Xinjiang-Landloced- Leader at first is Ma Shaowu Ma Clique is doubly landlocked as they have to go through two nations to have ocean access(from the start of the game):Xinjiang-Pakistan, Tibet-British Odisha, Tibet-Burma, Sichuan-Communist China, Sichuan-Nationalist China, Sichuan-South China, Mengjiang-Mukden, Mongolia-Siberia. There is usually a lot of action in Asia from the amount of countries involved, so if you are a beginner, stay away from this region. Central America There are only 3 playable nations in the region, which are Caribbean- Leader at first is Ramon Grau San Martin North Mexico- Leader at first is Nazario Silvestre Oritz Garza South Mexico- Leader at first is Abelardo Rodriguez Lujan Here, the Caribbean has an advantage of being islands, allowing it to strike at any nation in vicinity at any time, keep an eye on them if you are near them. South Mexico has a better geographical position than North Mexico, only bordering them and another AI, while North Mexico has to worry about any forces from Texas invading them. Both do need to keep an eye on the Caribbean in case of a naval invasion. Europe There are 12 playable nations in Europe, which are Finland- Leader at first is Toivo Mikael Kivimaki France- Leader at first is Albert Lebrun Germany- Leader at first is Franz von Papen Greece- Leader at first is Eleftherios Venizelos Italy- Leader at first is Benito Mussolini Poland- Leader at first is Aleksander Prystor Romania- Leader at first is Iuliu Maniu Spain- Leader at first is Niceto Alcala Zamora Sweden- Leader at first is Per Albin Hansson United Kingdom- Leader at first is Ramsay MacDonald Yugoslavia- Leader at first is Alexander I Karadordevic There is usually a large coalition of European nations at the beginning of the game, and Europe is one of the first areas to be filled up in any World At War game. Finland has Russian provinces, but is not included in Russia anyway(The provinces are Murmansk, Apatity, Tetrino, Loukhi, and Kem). Playing as this country, be aware of Sweden and Arkhangelsk, as Sweden borders you, and you are close to Arkhangelsk's capital of Leningrad(which is not a port). As France, you are surrounded by potential enemies, and you need to make allies or join a European Coalition fast. More to be added Middle East There are 4 playable countries in the Middle East, which are Iraq-Leader at first is Nuri as-Said Persia-Leader at first is Reza Shah Pahlavi Saudi Arabia-Leader at first is Ibn Saud Syria-Leader at first is Muhammad Ali al-Abid There are enough countries in this region that a coalition can be formed with all of these countries, and there will still be room for one more member. Most of the time, this region is either inactive, or fighting amongst itself to make this coalition a reality. North Africa There are 10 playable countries in North Africa, of which there are: Algeria-Leader at first is Messali Hadj Egypt-Leader at first is Fuad I Ethiopia-Leader at first is Haile Selassie I. French Sudan-Leader at first is Louis Jacques Eugene Fousse Libya-Leader at first is Idris I Mauritania-Leader at first is Gabriel Omer Descemet Nigeria-Leader at first is Bernard Henry Bourdillon North Sudan-Leader at first is John Loader Maffey South Sudan-Leader at first is William Donovan Stamer Upper Volta-Leader at first is Gabriel Descemet North America 14 playable nations exist in North America, being: Alberta-William Legh Walsh British Columbia-John William Fordham Johnson California-James Rolph Colorado-William Herbert Adams Illinois-Louis Lincoln Emmerson Kentucky-Ruby Laffoon New England-Franklin Delano Roosevelt North USA-Warren Everett Green Northwest USA-Roland Hill Hartley Ontario-Herbert Alexander Bruce Quebec-Henry George Carroll Saskatchewan-Hugh Edwin Munroe South USA-Doyle Elam Carlton Texas-Miriam Amanda Ferguson Oceania There are only 4 playable nations in this continent, which are: New South Wales-Sir Philip Woolcott Game New Zealand-George William Forbes Queensland-Sir Leslie Orne Wilson Western Australia-Sir William Robert Champion Russia 12 playable nations exist in this region being: Arkhangelsk-Vladimir Ivanovich Ivanov Central Russia-Lazar Moiseyevich Okoyomov East Yakutia-Mikolay Okoyomov Kazakhstan-Leven Isayevich Mirzoyan Khabarovsk-Ilya Vasilyevich Slinkin North Ural-Fyodor Alekseyevich Pavlov Siberia-Robert Indrikovich Eyhe Ukraine-Yevhen Konovalets Volga Nzhny-Alexander Kabanov Volga Perm-Yakov Bykin West Yakutia-Pavel Pevznyak South Africa Angola-Jose Sousa Faro Belgian Congo-Auguste Constant Tilkens Benchuanaland-Charles Fernand Rey Equatorial Gabon-Georges Edward Alexandre Renard Madagascar-Leon Henri Charles Caylaya South Africa-George Herbert Hyde Villiers Southwest Africa-David Gideon Conradie Tanganyika-George Stewart Symes South America Bolivia-Daniel Domingo Salamanca Urey Colombia-Enrique Alfredo Olaya Herrera East Amazonas-Alvaro Botelho Maia East Brazil-Juracy Magalhaes Goias-Pedro Ludovico Teixeira Maranhao-Jose Maria dos Reis Perdigao North Argentina-Agustin Pedro Justo Rolon North Brazil-Joaquim de Magalhaes Cardoso Barata Peru-Luis Miguel Sanchez Cerro Sao Paulo-Armando Sales de Oliveira South Argentina-Juan Manuel Gregores South Brazil-Getulio Vargas Venezuela-Juan Vicente Gomze Chacon Southeast Asia Borneo-Arthur Frederick Richards Burma-Sir Hugh Lansdown Stephenson Indochina-Eugene Jean Louis Rene Robin Papua New Guinea-Sir John Hubert Plunkett Murray Philippines-Manuel Luis Quezon y Monila Sumatra-Bonifacius Cornelis de Jonge